Young Justice: Mount Justice Chronicles
by OhioGuy
Summary: In a new fan fiction series,, The misadventures of young justice are brought to light and their preperations for the coming trials ahead.updated daily.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Young Justice is the legally owned property of Warner Bros. Broadcasting and DC comics. This piece of fiction is merely the work of a fan and thus should not be considered canon.

This is a series of standalone tales set around various characters.

Young Justice: Mount Justice Chronicles

Episode 1: Destiny, Part 1

Mount Justice, 2010

December 24th, 17:30:12

Connor walked through the halls. He was dressed in black dress pants and a gaudy Red and Blue sweater that was knitted by M'gann. He didn't know what to be more afraid of, seeing Superjerk at his first Christmas party with the team and the league or being mocked because of the silly sweater his wonderful girlfriend made for him.

As soon as he entered the training room, he was overwhelmed by the sight of a gigantic Christmas tree. Even though it was a hologram, the wrapped gifts under the tree were real. He entered the room and saw many faces he knew. He saw Green Arrow giving Guy Gardner a bloody nose for making a move on Black Canary. Near the Food table, He saw the West Family chatting with the Flash while Wally ran off with a slice of pie. Then he saw Artemis, Robin, Zatanna, and Kaldur chatting with each other. Finally, He saw M'gann waiting for him under the mistletoe. As soon as he made his way to her, he hugged her.

"Thanks for the sweater; I think everyone loves it on me." He tells her.

Wally walks by and stops for a second to inspect the sweater.

He then bluntly says "Dude, That sweater makes you look…"

Connor leans on him in an intimidating manner and warns "You wouldn't want to finish that sentence, Wally." Wally then disappears in a flash.

"Now, where were we?" He said as he prepared for a kiss from…no one?

Connor looked around, but there was nothing.

Suddenly, a bright light came out of nowhere and he saw a young teenage boy dressed in a purple uniform. On his forehead were three dots and on his ring finger was a golden ring with the letter L on it. The boy appeared to be about 13 years old.

In a very harsh tone, the boy of steel asked the stranger.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIENDS! TELL ME OR…"

The green boy crossed his arms and replied in a very cold manner " Calm down, I didn't travel 1000 years into this time to get pummeled by some teenager with daddy issues."

Connor felt a little confused and insulted, but right now he just wanted answers.

"Alright, I'm Sorry. Tell me who are you and… Did you just say you're from the future?" He asked in a slightly confused voice.

"Yes and No, I was built about 100 years ago and I was, uh, you know I shouldn't spoil that surprise. But as for me, I am the Brain Interactive Artificial Construct version 5.0. But you can call me Brainiac 5."

Connor "So you're..."

"An Android? Yes I am, Caveman." Brainiac said in a joking manner.

"And I'm here to show you your future."

"If it still exists."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Young Justice is the legally owned property of Warner Bros. Broadcasting and DC comics. This piece of fiction is merely the work of a fan and thus should not be considered canon.

Destiny, Part 2

Connor stood motionless and stared at Brainiac in curiosity. He was trying to grasp around the idea that this teenage boy who plucked him from reality was about to show him the future and the possibility that it might not come true.

"Now listen, before we go. I should warn you. Right now, I've stopped time around you. The time bubble is keeping us from disintegrating into the timeline. The stuff you're about to see is only what is possible if you make the right decisions. Here we are…Six years from your present. Same date, different year and very different people."

Suddenly, the cave reappeared and everyone seemed different. Green Arrow has shaven his beard and moustache and is also standing with Black Canary, who seemed very pregnant. The West family was there, with Artemis who was showing an obvious engagement ring to her mother and Mary West. Zatanna was shown talking with Dr. Fate, who apparently retired Zatara as his host since Connor could see the Magician performing magic tricks for a little girl who suspiciously looked like Roy Harper and… Cheshire?

He stopped as he saw M'gann sitting on the couch in the team lounge, anxiously watching the news. Brainiac stops Connor as he tells him to watch the TV.

"This is Cat Grant, Live from the Daily Planet where we bring you exclusive coverage on this unprecedented event. The Joker and Members of his gang have taken employees hostage along with the intention of using the building as the site for per Joker's quote" The Biggest Christmas Light of the century" as we can tell from the message this is a…"

Then a gust of wind blew past Cat and the Flash was standing next to her, Connor could swear that he could see streaks of red hair. Wally?

"Everything is under control, Ms. Grant. I've just called in the big blue Boy Scout and, say can I send a Christmas message to someone very special to me?" Said Wally

"Uh, sure?" the woman replied.

"This goes out to my favorite spitfire, who will probably kill me for just saying that on national TV." Wally Said.

Connor Looks back and see's Artemis Flabbergasted with embarrassment, probably think about ways to torture her Fiancée.

Then on the television, he heard a woman yell "Look up in the sky!"

Connor turned around to see a blur of red and blue envelop the Daily Planet and clear out the criminals.

Suddenly, He saw a tall man with black hair, glasses, and an overcoat stumble out of the crowd and into the camera.

"Kent, where have you been?" Asked Grant

"Uh, I was waiting to get some details from Superman, he told me the Joker is back at Arkham and that he has to leave because someone very important to him is waiting for him and just like that, He vanished." Kent said.

He then made a small motion with his arms to emphasize the grandeur of the man of steels exit… when he accidently hits a guy to the ground.

"My nose!" a man yelled out with pain.

"Sorry." The clumsy nerd said.

Cat looked at the camera and announced "Well, You heard it here first folks, Signing off now. I'm Cat Grant and this is Mr. Personality, Connor Kent." She turned around to see the older Connor gone.

Young Connor turned to see his older self cuddling with M'gann on the couch.

M'gann said "I love you, Mr. Kent."

Older Connor replied" I love you too, Mrs. Kent."

The younger Connor looked at Brainiac. The confused teenager grabbed the boy by the arms, raising him up as if to throw him out of the bubble, only to barrage him with a series of questions.

"**GA'S SHAVED? CANARY'S PREGNANT WITH GA'S KID? WHO'S DOCTOR FATE NOW? WHO WAS THAT LITTLE GIRL? IS M'GANN MY WIFE? AND FINALY, THIS ONE I REALLY UNDERSTAND THOUGH, ARTEMIS AND WALLY ARE GETTING MARRIED?" **Connor yelled in a very high tone.

"And here are the answers to your questions**: **Yes, Yes, Some Guy named Hector Hall, Lian Harper, Yes, and I think the last one's obvious." Brainiac replied in a nonchalant manner.

"If that's me… I saved those people! Am I Superman?" Connor asked.

He then looks down on his older self and see's he is wearing glasses.

"**HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN A NERD**?" Connor asked.

Do you like it, if you like it, leave me some reviews and story ideas? That's all for now and the Final Chapter to Destiny will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny, Part 3

Brainiac 5 was trying to calm Superboy with a reassuring answer. Out of everything he could think of, he found the right answer.

"You've been a nerd since your freshman year of college. Does that answer your question?" He said.

Superboy lowered the android back the ground and stared back at his older self and M'gann. He looks and wonders why Brainiac shows him this. He then looks back to see Artemis, who is accompanied by a very late Wally, walking over to join the married couple and Zatanna showed up from behind. She recites a spell and cups of hot cocoa appeared on the coffee table. They each pick up one cup and drink. Then a voice is heard near zeta beam transporters.

"**RECOGNIZED NIGHTWING B31"**

"**RECOGNIZED TEMPEST B29"**

"**RECOGNIZED ROCKET B32"**

Dick, Kaldur, and Roquel were upset they we're late. But Zatanna conjured hot cocoa for them as they all began to reminisce about the past and talk about how the current members of their old team were working well beyond their expectations. Finally, they all laughed.

Connor felt a small feeling of happiness at this sight. Then he turned around to question Brainiac, who was waiting for a response.

"Why show me this, why show me the future?" Connor finally asked.

"Because I want you to understand what it means to be a hero, you see a hero is defined by the choices he makes in life, not his insecurities, he also makes a difference on the people they love." Brainiac answers.

"You are at a crossroads right now, Soon you will have to reveal everything you hid from the team. If you make the right decision and reveal them, this future will certainly come to pass. But if you don't, well I leave that to your imagination." He added.

Connor stood still for several seconds until he pulled out the box of shields Lex Luthor had given him. With a look of conviction on his face, he made his decision.

"I'll tell them when I'm ready." He said.

"Good, now this is where we part ways." Brainiac said as the cave began to reset back to its original setting.

"Farewell, Connor Kent. I leave you with the knowledge that any individual can make a difference despite the secrets they hold." Brainiac told Connor as a portal appeared.

"Who knew I had a guardian angel?" Connor jokingly stated.

"I'm not. But I have met a few. Oh, and Connor… This ring let's people fly" Brainiac lifts his right hand and slips his ring off. He then tosses the ring to Connor.

"Merry Christmas" He said as he walked through the vortex.

Suddenly, Connor saw himself staring at the crowd.

"Connor, is there something wrong?" M'gann inquired.

Connor looked into the eyes of his girlfriend. He said with a reassuring feeling.

"Nothing, Everything's Okay"

They then kissed under the mistletoe. Right just as Artemis begins singing "Hark, The herald angel sings." She is then joined by Kid flash, Robin, Aqualad, Zatanna, and finally Miss Martian.

Before she goes, she asks Connor if she would join them.

He replies yes and walks over with his hand in hers.

As they sang through the night, Connor knew that he will always be with his family…

His real family;

Alright thanks for reading, episode 2 will be up soon so please leave reviews and requests. Please keep the comments and ideas PG.


	4. The Haunted Television Part 1

Disclaimer: Young Justice is the legally owned property of Warner Bros. Broadcasting and DC comics. This piece of fiction is merely the work of a fan and thus should not be considered canon.

**The Haunted Television, Part One**

_What happens when a certain red-haired speedster buys a universal remote control to the TV? Well, the team is going to find out on Movie Night._

Robin stood in the lounge room of Mount Justice. With a grin of excitement on his face, he checked off a list of items on a paper. He begins sounding off the following items.

"Do we have Nachos? Check."

"Melted Cheese. Check."

"Popcorn. Check"

" Beverages; Water for Kal, Sugar-free flash-cola for Wally, Cappuccino for M'gann, Orange soda for Connor, Iced Tea for Artemis and Zatanna, and finally some Milk for Rocket."

Robin was glad that he got everything on the list. As he took his seat, he heard the sound of transporters coming to life and a voice welcoming a guest as they came.

"RECOGNIZED AQUALAD B02"

"RECOGNIZED SUPERBOY B04"

"RECONGED MISS MARTIAN B05"

"RECOGNIZED ARTEMIS B07"

"RECOGNIZED ZATTANNA B08"

"RECOGNIZED ROCKET B09"

Robin Jumped from the couch and greeted each of his friends. Kid flash was noticeably missing.

Robin inquired "Where's KF?"

The team paused for a moment trying to think about their missing comrade. Miss Martian was the only one who came up and answered "Wally is sick with the flu. He's too sick to be around us."

Robin accepted the answer and asked what movies his team brought.

_This is what they brought._

_Robin: The Crimson Avenger_

_Aqualad: Tom Sawyer_

_Superboy: Star Wars Ep. III: Revenge of the Sith_

_Miss Martian: Hello, Megan! Season One box set_

_Artemis: My ex-girlfriend: the Assassin_

_Zatanna: Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone_

_Rocket: Tropic Thunder_

_Fortunately, Supes brought Wally's Choice: Top Gun_

After much deliberation, they chose to watch Zatanna's choice. They then took their positions on the couch with Rocket sitting very close to Aqualad, Zatanna snuggling up to Robin, Connor with his arm around M'gann and Artemis crossing her arms and using the table as a foot stool. As the movie began to start, the channel flipped to the Cartoon Frenzy channel. What was showing was a commercial for a new show called Justice League Junior? Robin thought that somebody was going to get sued.

Connor Got up and changed the channel back to the movie. Within several seconds, the channel was flipped once again but this time to the Autobiographical Channel. An overly cheerful woman was displaying some jewelry from the Martha Wayne Collection. Apparently this was a documentary about the Wayne Family.

The team grunted and Aqualad got up and turned the channel, only for it to turn to another channel once he gets back to his seat. Now there was a news show showing Iris Allen reporting about the Hawk's and Flash's victory over Mirror Master and Weather Wizard. Robin Sighed, Zatanna and Artemis smacked their heads like M'gann would, Connor grew impatient and Miss M, Aqualad, and Rocket were calm.

Then Superboy got up and announced "I'm Going to The restroom, call me if the TV's fixed!" He then stomped down towards the hallway.

"What's bugging him?" Robin Asked.

As Connor traveled to restroom, he began to hear muffled chuckling. It was coming from Wally's room. He walked towards the door and peeked through the keyhole. He saw Wally with a TV hooked up to the one from the lounge. He got angry when he saw a remote control. Well, that explains everything, he thought. But now he got an idea for a prank of his own.

He made his way to the team. He told them about Wally and his prank. There were several responses from the team.

"Of all the childish and immature…"

"That punk is dead…"

"I am very unnerved by this news…"

"Why that no good s…"

"HTOUM YTTOP TATH HCTAW, NIBOR!"

"I'm not angry…"

The group stopped and stared at Artemis who told them she has a plan. And it involves some magic, shape shifting, computer effects, and some slight voice modification.

To be continued…

_Well, I hope you loved this chapter of the episode because it's gonna get even more hilarious. Please review and guess which of those angry comments came from… and yes, it's obvious the one that sounds like gibberish is Zatanna. She said "Robin, Watch that potty mouth. Next chapter will be up soon._


	5. The Haunted Television Part 2

Disclaimer: Young Justice is the legally owned property of Warner Bros. Broadcasting and DC comics. This piece of fiction is merely the work of a fan and thus should not be considered canon.

The Haunted Television, Part 2

_Some news, I've decided to update this story daily._

Wally West sat in his room, His teeth grinding as he was trying to hold in laughter. He knew that spending 10 dollars on this remote was worth it, because he was pranking his team by turning channels on them. What he didn't know was that Robin was spying on him. Robin smirked and ninja leaped to the lounge, where everyone was setting up for their own prank. Kaldur positioned the strobe lights and smoke machine and Superboy was dressing himself up as a monster. Zatanna, Rocket, and Artemis stood in a circle where Zatanna recited a spell.

"Sserd su pu sa yracs sretsnom!" She said as the three we're enveloped in smoke.

When the three reappeared, Artemis was Freddy Krueger, Zatanna was Jason, and Rocket was the Clown from Wally's fifth birthday party. Then Robin came in asked if everybody was ready. They announced in unison "Ready!"

"Zatanna, if you please?" Robin asked with a grin.

"Llik eht rewop!" Zatanna

And with that, the power was shut off. Wally jumped with a look of surprise; he got up from the bed and walked to the door. To his astonishment, the corridor didn't have any power. Then he heard a scream, and super sped to the lounge. Nobody was there and all the food was thrown about the room.

"Man, this is getting spooky." He finally said.

Then he felt something like a migraine and the TV turned on by itself. The channel

Was the Classic Horror channel and Wally seemed pretty freaked out. It said we now return to Freddy vs. Jason. Suddenly the image of two iconic movie characters came.

They were standing and ready to have a fight… when suddenly Jason looked at Wally.

Krueger followed suit and stared at the boy with a devilish grin.

"Wallace West, tonight you face your fears." He said as he stepped through the screen along with Jason.

Wally took several steps back, He started to feel fear. Then the villains charged at him, scaring him so much that he instantly ran on instinct. His screams echoed throughout Mount Justice.

Krueger then fist bumped with Jason and held out a small device. He then replied in Artemis's voice. "Team Bravo, This is Archer and Witch Boy…"

Jason spoke out in protest in Zatanna's voice. "For the record, my codename is Witch Girl!"

"Sure, Wallman just wet his pants and ran. That's your queue, Rocky" Artemis Said.

"Understood, Rocky out" The device then went dead.

Meanwhile in the training room…

Wally was trying to catch his breath; he was relieved to have outrun those two. He was glad he was safe… then these lights's started flickering on and off. Wally stared at the ground to find it enveloped with smoke. He shook with dread as he heard an announcer say "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls say hello to Looney the clown!" Then a clown appeared and somersaulted to the center of the room. In a voice more terrifying than the Jokers, He bowed and asked where the birthday boy was. The spotlight then shined on Wally, who was turned back into a five year old. The clown jumped and laughed, before coming to Wally and said "Your folks say you're good at math?"

He then pulled a quarter out of Wally's ear.

"Wow, you really got a head for money…speaking of which?" The clown said as he raised an axe.

Wally's Eye bulged in fear and he returned to his normal age. In an instant he yelled like a woman and ran.

The clown laughed and called someone on a communicator "This is Rocky; the twerp is heading to the lounge. I'll be there in two seconds."

Rocket said "What kind of baby is afraid of clowns?" She then looked at a mirror and cried out "Someone please get this clown out of here!" she then screamed.

Back in the lounge, Wally took a blanket and hid under the couch. He muttered that this is not real in a repetitive manner until the couch levitated. He then saw three faces that we're ready to get him.

"MOMMY!" He cried.

Finally, Jason laughed and said "Nruter gnihtyreve ot lamron!"

Wally then saw the smiling and laughing faces of his teammates.

They were crying with joy and said.

"You should see the look on your face!"

"Who knew a 16 year old boy is afraid of clowns?"

"What a baby!"

Robin and Aqualad then appeared with the strobe lights and smoke machine, they we're laughing as well. Wally felt angry and yelled.

"It's not funny, what I did was funny! What you did was mean! By the way where's Connor?"

He then felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around, expecting to see Superboy.

Instead he saw a monster that yelled "BOO!" At that moment, Wally screamed and continued to do so for 10 minutes and when he stopped, he fell to the floor and stopped moving. His eyes and mouth we're still open with fear.

Connor looked at the catatonic boy and uttered "We are so dead!"

Aqualad was the first to respond "Robin, call Black Canary, now!"

To be continued…

_What did you think? Please keep those reviews coming and the final chapter this episode will be here tomorrow, the next episode starting the day after that. Stay frosty._


	6. The Haunted Television Part 3

Disclaimer: Young Justice is the legally owned property of Warner Bros. Broadcasting and DC comics. This piece of fiction is merely the work of a fan and thus should not be considered canon.

The haunted Television, Part 3

The team sat outside of the emergency room in the cave. They had called Black Canary, who was performing medical procedures on Wally. Wally was still in the same catatonic state for 2 hours. Robin finally spoke up.

"I think maybe we went too far." He said.

Artemis shot him a look of anger and replied in a sarcastic ton "You Think, Boy Blunder?"

They all thought Wally would laugh at that one, if they hadn't given him a mini heart attack. They were all ashamed and disgusted with themselves for what happened.

"Who's gonna take the blame?" M'gann asked.

Artemis was the first to volunteer, since she was the one who came up with the plan.

Then Robin volunteered, since he set up the strobe lights.

Zatanna was the last to volunteer, as she was the one who used magic.

Finally, Kaldur stood and said in calm manner" We are all to blame, one way or another, we all had a part in this and so we will share the punishment."

Just as he finished, Black canary came out with a sigh of relief.

"Wally's gonna be fine, There was no sign of a coronary attack. He probably just got freaked out so much by your prank; he gave himself a panic attack."

The team was relieved to hear this, and then black canary told them he wants to see them.

As they all entered the room, they saw Wally lying on the cot. He was resting soundly until Connor slipped. The sound awoke Wally, causing him to get up and run, accidently crashing into wall.

The team rushed to him, worried that he was injured.

Instead, the red headed speedster got up and stared angrily at his teammates.

He moved a step forward, then smiled and disappeared.

Confused as to what just happened, they headed for the door only to find it locked.

Zatanna recited a spell to open the door and it wouldn't budge. Furniture was stacked up against the door. The voice comm. came on and they heard laughter and Wally's voice.

Wally said over the comm. "Payback! And I'm not letting you all out till morning, also there is a TV in there, see you all later." The comm. Then went dead and the team looked at the clock. It was 9: 45 PM.

They thought, what the heck, and took some seats and watched some TV.

It turns out there was a Harry Potter marathon coming on at 10: 30.

_Again review, Story suggestions (keep them pg), next episode will be up soon._

_See ya'll later. _


	7. It hurts the Fan

Disclaimer: Young Justice is the legally owned property of Warner Bros. Broadcasting and DC comics. This piece of fiction is merely the work of a fan and thus should not be considered canon.

It hurts the fan.

Inspired by a story suggestion from Gory

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

January 16th, 2011

14:08:17

The team was bored, M'gann was looking through magazines for a new haircut, Dick was testing his new suit, Artemis and Wally we're watching TV, and Connor was using the Computer.

He's still trying to get accustomed to this technology, because Wally introduced him to it.

He was using the internet when he typed in "Superman".

Suddenly a page for the Superman fan club appeared on screen, he clicked on the URL address.

Then the screen became enveloped in red, yellow and blue just as the John Williams superman score blared from the speakers.

The team immediately stopped what they we're doing and headed to Superboy side.

"A superman fan site? That is so last year." Wally said as he typed in "Kid Flash".

The screen then went to a Kid Flash fan site, which was filled with comments by people who were his fans. Wally then read aloud these three comments.

"SuperJerk10 wrote "I met him before, and then he started hitting on my girlfriend, the dude is a rude jerk."

"Fishboy wrote "I do not condone his behavior, but Kid Flash has demonstrated many qualities that can make you question his somewhat crude choices."

"Archer Girl wrote "He may come off as rude, dumb, immature, and a bit of a narcissist,

But I think he's kind of cute and kind."

"Gee, I wonder who these three could be."

Wally stared with anger at Superboy, who started to whistle casually. He then high fived Aqualad for the compliment he received. Finally, he turned to Artemis, who he kissed on her lips.

"Get a room and it's my turn!" Robin whined as he typed his name in.

Suddenly, thousands of websites about robin appeared. The boy wonder gloated at the number of hits. He started dancing and singing the word "in your face."

M'gann mind linked with everyone (sans Robin).

"How long will he go on like this" she asked.

Kid flash responded "An hour, give or take"

They hadn't noticed that Kaldur typed his name and he started mimicking Robin's movements. Robin got confused and looked at the computer and the number of hits for Aqualad doubled his. He grew despondent and sat with the team.

Aqualad began saying "Booyah! In your Face." Several times;

Kid Flash stared at his leader and said.

"I'm sorry, but what happened to me being the immature one?"

_You like, please keep reviewing and sending ideas, (Keep the suggestions PG, please!"_

_Thank you and good day._


	8. Give Thanks

Disclaimer: Young Justice is the legally owned property of Warner Bros. Broadcasting and DC comics. This piece of fiction is merely the work of a fan and thus should not be considered canon.

_This takes place during "Agendas"_

Give Thanks

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

November 25th, 2010

17:08:17 EST

Everyone seemed very festive in Mount Justice. The league had decided that the team should spend Thanksgiving together as a bonding exercise. M'gann and Artemis had just finished preparing the food.

"Sserd em ni a ytterp elprup sserd!" Zatanna said.

Suddenly she was in a long, flowing purple dress. M'gann was already dressed for the occasion. They then heard the zeta-beam transporters roar to life.

"RECOGNIZED ROBIN B01"

"RECOGNIZED AQUALAD B02"

"RECOGNIZED KID FLASH B03"

"RECOGNIZED ARTEMIS B07"

Robin was dressed in his casual attire, Aqualad was dressed in the same manner, Kid Flash was dressed in pants and a red sweater, and Artemis was dressed in a green dress.

Then Superboy arrived and took his place at the table. The young hero looked unnerved.

Robin asked. "You okay?"

The boy of steel nodded yes.

Then the team took their places. It all seemed awkward. Suddenly, Miss Martian broke the silence.

"Hello, Megan! We forgot to say grace!" She said smiling.

The team then bowed their heads and clasped their hands. M'gann went on to say.

"Dear Lord, we give thanks for all that we have…"

She stared at the food.

"For the food that is laid before us, and…"

Wally interrupted by saying "Love."

He said as he smiled at M'gann.

Then Artemis slapped him on the head.

"For second chances…" Artemis said.

"For Friends…" Robin said.

"For the team…" Aqualad added.

Zatanna said she may have lost her father, but is happy to be around people who have treated her with such kindness.

Supes was lost; he didn't know what to say. He then looked at everyone and smiled.

"For Family… Our Family." He said as he raised a glass.

"Here, Here" Wally said as he too raised his glass.

Then everyone followed suit and took a toast.

"Now what are we waiting for let's eat!" Wally said as he chewed on a piece of turkey with his mouth open.

"Pig." Artemis said.

They ate and chatted, played a few games, and left with a sense of a stronger bond.

Apparently they all have something to thank for.

Each other

_Review and leave story suggestion. Next episode will be up right after "Auld Acquaintance". I wonder what will happen_


	9. The Gathering Storm

Disclaimer: Young Justice is the legally owned property of Warner Bros. Broadcasting and DC comics. This piece of fiction is merely the work of a fan and thus should not be considered canon.

_This takes place after "Auld Aqcuaintance"._

The Calm before the Storm

Watchtower

January 1st, 2011

00:16:00

Except for the few heroes gathered in the conference room, the league gathered in the briefing room with the team. Billy Batson was handing out water bottles to exhausted members, Black Canary was administering first aid to the injured, and Icon was assessing all the data about the leagues activities while under the control of the light.

Yet far away from it all, Kid Flash was looking down on the earth. He was in the middle of a thought when Artemis and Superboy walked to him.

'Wally, is Something Wrong?" Artemis asked Wally.

"It doesn't feel right." He replied.

Superboy, confused at the answer, inquired further. "What doesn't feel right?"

Wally turned to them and said.

"Everything, I'm not talking about you guys. But what if everything we have faced was really a prelude to something bigger. I'm talking Cadmus, Santa Prisca, the Injustice League, and these Infinity People that Connor Met. What if these were all a part of some larger scheme?"

Artemis and Superboy stood dumbfounded at what they heard. It made sense, but there were still some holes to fill. Then Superboy took a Starro chip from his pocket and gave it to KF.

"Then there's these things, these chips were designed By Ivo. He used DNA from the starfish creature Aquaman talked about, Magic supplied by Klarion, and technology reverse engineered from that Apokilyptian tech the Infinity People mentioned."

Superboy said.

"Finally, there's this whole organization of criminals. They have the Shadows, Bialya, Lexcorp, and the Intergang among others." Artemis added.

"There's a storm gathering." Wally said as he looked down on the earth.

Superboy taps his friend on the shoulder, and Artemis kisses him on the lips.

"But we'll be ready." She says

Wally smiles until he hears a coughing noise behind him, the three sidekicks see Robin standing behind them with Rocket, Zatanna, and Aqualad.

Robin tells them Roy Jr. has decided to look for real Roy and they should see this.

A video appeared on his holoscreen.

"THIS IS THE GLORIOUS GODFREY NIGHT SHOW!"

"MY FELLOW AMERICANS, TODAY OUR SO-CALLED "HEROES", ACCORDING TO SEVERAL RUMORS, HAVE COMMITED SEVERAL FELONIES IN THE LAST FEW HOURS. IT NOW APPEARS THAT WHAT I HAVE SAID FOR THE PAST 10 YEARS IS TRUE; THE JUSTICE LEAGUE IS MORE OF A LEGION OF DOOM! THEY ARE GOING TO TAKE OUR FREEDOM! OUR SAFETY! OUR…"

Robin stops the video and sighs in distress.

"How many hits does the video have?" Superboy asks.

"100 **MILLION**" Robin tells them.

"I fear the next several months will be our greatest struggle, yet." Aqualad says.

The Team then looks down upon the Earth. Something is coming.

What it is, they may find out soon enough.

_SEASON TWO BEGINS NEXT WEEK! Review and please leave story suggestions. (**KEEP THEM PG!) **Next episode is a five parter._


	10. Sorry and Help

_Minor Error_

_In my last episode, I referenced a group of new gods called the infinity people._

_But they're actually called the** Forever **people. I hope this didn't cause any confusion._

_Also I need some kind of DC character in the next episode, one who hasn't appeared in any form on the show or its companion comic. NO ORIGINAL CHARACTERS._


	11. Darkness Part 1

Disclaimer: Young Justice is the legally owned property of Warner Bros. Broadcasting and DC comics. This piece of fiction is merely the work of a fan and thus should not be considered canon.

Darkness, Part 1 of 5

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

January 2nd, 2011

11:25:14 EST

Batman stands in the briefing room; the team is gathered for their debriefing. Batman is consulting the computer until an image of Shade and Scarecrow appears.

"Several hours ago, Shade and Scarecrow robbed Kordtech in Oklahoma City. According to several employees, the only missing item is an extraterrestrial object of unknown make and origin. The only clue to the destination of these two is the license plate… it appear they are en route to El Paso, Texas."

He tells them he wants them to retrieve the item and capture the criminals.

The team complies and heads to the Bioship.

Somewhere over Texas,

January 2nd, 2011

12:00:16

The team sat in the main deck. They have been very quiet for several minutes,

Then Rocket spoke out in curiosity.

"Kordtech? Guys, does the name Kord sound familiar?"

Wally answered her. "Yeah, it's owned by Ted Kord."

Robin then added. "Who in the 60's was the masked hero, Blue Beetle?"

"One and the same" Wally said.

Miss Martian then turned on the computer for the File on Blue beetle.

She read it.

"Blue Beetle was active from 1958- 1967. At first he was liked, then Vietnam came and he was forced into retirement for fear of being targeted by the government. He started Kordtech with his Uncle, Jarvis."

Artemis replied. "Hero, Billionaire, Genius, and yet he needed help from his uncle?"

"Well, his uncle disappeared after the company was founded. He was declared dead in 1972."

Aqualad "Unfortunate"

"Yeah" Zatanna said.

El Paso, Texas

January 2nd, 2011

12:25:13

The Warehouse was old and decrepit. How welcoming. Aqualad took his position on the roof. Artemis and Robin stood with their weapons ready near the front gate. Rocket and Miss Martian were on lookout duty. Finally Superboy walked into the warehouse, disguised as a mere businessman, with Kid flash and Zatanna acting as his assistants.

As soon as the three entered the warehouse, they anticipated some kind of large gathering of terrorists. Instead they saw Shade and Scarecrow with a group of people.

"Welcome, Perspective buyers. I, Scarecrow, and my associate Shade have an exciting Item for sale." Scarecrow announces.

Then a man with Victorian era clothing and a cane appeared. He was wheeling in a cart which held the stolen object for display.

It was a Medallion. It resembled a blue Scarab.

"This item, previously owned by Kordtech, is a powerful tool with unimaginable technology."

As the three teens approach the crowd, they all disappear, Leaving Scarecrow, Shade, and one unknown figure present. The figure turns and is revealed as Psimon. He smiles at the compromised heroes and says.

"Let's play a Game."

Shade then raised his cane and darkness enveloped the room. Superboy ran at Psimon, who counteracted with a psychic push. Superboy is then thrown onto his friends.

"Finally, we put on our masks." Scarecrow says.

The three criminals don gas masks. Soon, yellow vapor consumes the room.

Robin and Artemis break the gate open only to be enveloped by the gas as well.

Psimon uses his telepathy to shut the gate and levitate his comrades to safety. As they appear on the roof, Rocket uses her power to take the scarab. Psimon then knocks her out, causing her shield to become unstable and throw the medallion far away until it was no longer visible.

"The medallion, we lost it!" Shade yelled.

"No matter, we got what we wanted from it and we reached our objective." Scarecrow said.

Down below in the warehouse, Superboy, Artemis, Kid Flash, Zatanna and Robin lied on the floor. They were twitching and drooling at the mouth. Their eyes were bloodshot and erratically moving.

**_SUPERBOY_**

The Boy of Steel was lying on a bed. The room he was in was Luxurious, Painted silver, and a sports car was in there as well.

"What the…" He asked himself.

Then he heard a voice.

"Sir, your father is here to see you."

"My father?" He thought.

He got out of bed. He was dressed in flannel bottoms and a black shirt with a reverse

Superman shield on it and was colored purple.

"Hello, Son." A voice said.

Superboy stood in shock as he recognized the voice.

"Alexander Connor Luthor! When I address you, you will acknowledge me!" The voice said.

Connor turned around to see Lex Luthor standing at the doorway.

**_KID FLASH_**

Wally was running; Running faster than he thought possible with a voice directing him to a location in Gotham.

As he reached the destination, a building exploded.

"NO!" He yelled in agony.

Traversing the rubble, he see's the bodies of his family and teammates. He became increasingly guilt-ridden as he passed each body. Then he found her.

Artemis was buried under rubble and trying to breathe.

Wally took the bricks off her, knelt with shame, and took his mask off.

He held her in his arms tightly.

"This is your fault." Artemis said before she died.

Wally looked at her motionless face and began to sob.

He held her head against his chest and lost all control.

He screamed and cried with guilt.

**_Artemis_**

Artemis was standing on the roof. Her bow was aimed at someone.

It was Oliver Queen.

"Take the shot." She heard a voice demand.

It was her father.

"Kill Queen and you'll be an assassin, like me and your sister." He told her.

She grew nervous and started sweating. She then ran.

Her father started chasing her.

"Run as far as you can, but you can't escape what you are." Sportsmaster yelled.

She then fell down into an endless vortex. Faces of her friends appeared as they began to mock her.

**_Zatanna_**

Zatanna stood scared on a stage. There were lots of people in the audience.

They all booed at her and stated that her Father was lucky to be rid of her.

She collapsed and started crying as the crowds turned into copies of Doctor Fate.

The Fates then swarmed her and continued to berate her. They then transformed into her father, who blamed her for her mother dying and ruining his life.

**_Robin_**

Dick Grayson appeared as he did when he was nine. In front of him were two bodies. They were his parents' bodies. They were in their caskets.

Suddenly his fathers' eyes opened to reveal blank white eyes.

The Body rose up and said to Dick.

"Why, Son. Why did you let us die that night? Just like your aunt, cousin and mother?

Then his mother appeared and said." You should've warned us! We're dead because of you! Now it's your turn."

Then Dick was being dragged down to the earth by his aunt and cousin.

Batman appeared and took Dicks' Mask.

"You don't even deserve to wear this!"

The boy wonder cried as he was slowly being dragged into his grave, while his parents and Batman laughed.

To be continued…

_Review and leave Ideas. Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow._


	12. Darkness Part 2

Disclaimer: Young Justice is the legally owned property of Warner Bros. Broadcasting and DC comics. This piece of fiction is merely the work of a fan and thus should not be considered canon.

Darkness, Part 2 of 5

El Paso, Texas

January 2nd, 2011

11:42: 34 CST

Rocket was lying motionless on the roof. Ms. Martian was near her, trying to awake her from unconsciousness. Kaldur held her hand with a worried look on his face.

Suddenly, Raquel's eyes opened and she saw her teammates.

"Hey guys, did I miss something?" She asked with a smile.

Then her smile grew into a frown.

"Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy, and Zatanna…where are they?" she asked.

Meanwhile on the Bioship…

Robin was twitching erratically and crying uncontrollably in a chair. He was fastened to his seat the telepathic ship. Kid Flash rocked back and forth in a fetal position while repeatedly muttering. "My Fault, My Fault…"

Artemis lied on the cot in the first aid room. Her eyes were bulging and her mouth drooling. Zatanna levitated in the air, crying like she was at a funeral. Superboy just sat with a shocked stare on his face.

**_SUPERBOY_**

Superboy stood in an office building. He was dressed in a business suit with a purple tie.

He stared out the window to find a horrific sight.

Metropolis had become a filthy husk of a city. People ran looting closed stores and robbing others. The Daily Planet was abandoned, with its landmark Spinning Globe motionless and rusty red.

The last sight infuriated him the most. His classmates from Happy Harbor High were on a field trip. Marvin had escaped from the group to spray paint a symbol on a building. It was the crest of the house of El in its trademark yellow and red. Then two Lexcorp guards appeared and arrested him on the spot. One had even punched the teenager and gave him a black eye.

Connors fist shook with anger.

"Sir, Your four o'clock is here." A voice told him.

He turned to M'gann in business attire. He leapt across the room to give his girlfriend a kiss. He is then met by a slap to the face.

"Do that again! And I will sue you for…" She yelled at him with pure hatred.

"Ms. Morse, please return to your desk or you're fired!" Lex yelled as he entered the room.

"Yes sir" She said. Before picking up her papers, she looks at Connor and spats in his face.

**_Zatanna_**

Zatanna was walking down a sidewalk in Gotham City.

Her day at school was awful and she looked forward to coming home.

Then her Father appeared before and melted as the helmet of Fate Formed from his Remains.

"You are Nothing, Zatanna Zatara. Fate has decreed it."

Then Zatanna looked at her hands to see they were disappearing.

**_Artemis_**

Artemis continues to fall down the vortex. She closes her eyes, afraid of what she might see. Then she felt solid ground. She opened her eyes and saw a vast field. Before her stood seven figures and they were her teammates.

They all stood staring at her with intense hatred.

Robin spoke first "I am Friendship, what you'll never have!"

Then Kid Flash "I am Love, Which you'll never get!"

Aqualad "I am Guilt, Which you are filled with!"

Superboy "I am Hatred, Which drives Your Life!"

Miss Martian "I am Ignorance, Which governs your Mind!"

Zatanna "I am Insecurity, which has sent those you loved away!"

Rocket "I am the Unknown, Which is what you fear."

Then her friends disappeared and headstones took their. There were arrowheads on each.

She turned to run and found staring at a reflection of herself. Except it wasn't her, her clothing was black and her eyes were filled with hatred.

Evil Artemis "I am Fear, I am afraid of what you could become."

At this point, evil Artemis shattered like a glass mirror.

**_Kid Flash_**

Wally West was at Gotham cemetery for the Funeral. His family and Friends were being buried. The league was gathered for the ceremony. They all stared at the graves and then at Wally.

"His Fault…"

"Doesn't deserve those powers…"

"His Parents would be ashamed of him…"

They said these horrible things and more as they walked past the grieving speedster.

Wally kneeled before all the graves and shed a tear for each one.

He then got up and ran.

He didn't know where, He didn't know how long he would run.

He just had to get away from it all.

**_Robin_**

Dick Grayson knew he was gonna die. But it won't be come criminal or crook that would take his life; it would be his guilt and arrogance. As his body inched ever closer to the ground. His life flashed before his eyes.

The day he became Robin, The day he met his best friend, the day he met his other two best friends, and finally the day all his friends were on the watchtower after saving the league.

Funny, it was. He thought.

I lived my life avenging my family, but then I found a new.

Robin looked down and considered succumbing to his fate.

Ironic, after losing a family, I gained a new family, and now I'm gonna die at the hands of my original family.

Meanwhile in the Bioship…

"M'gann, is there any way you can enter their minds and bring them back?" Kaldur asked his comrade.

"I'm not sure, I could try. But after that training simulation incident, I'm afraid of destroying their minds." The Martian said.

"We know, But M'gann, we have no choice." Rocket said.

M'gann sighed and told them to direct the ship to the cave. There she would enter their minds and rid their thoughts of the fear that Scarecrow instilled within them.

Hopefully, it's not too late to save them.

To be continued…

_Sorry for the late update, but trying to keep up with this sort of storyline is hard, also I saw the first episode of season two. A lot of questions I had were answered…while some new ones came up. I wonder where Artemis, Wally, and Aqualad had disappeared to._


End file.
